wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 15, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The September 15, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 15, 2014 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Episode summary AJ Lee & Brie Bella vs Paige & Nikki Bella In the ongoing battle of the Bellas, it is now Nikki who has won the latest battle. Although the former Divas Champion didn’t defeat her sister in singles competition, Nikki did help captain a two-Diva team to victory over Brie Bella and AJ Lee in a big-time Divas Tag Team Match on Raw. It didn’t hurt Nikki’s cause that her partner was the current Divas Champion, Paige, either. In fact, Nikki immediately tagged the champ in rather than mix it up with her sister, and Paige handled her team’s business with brutal efficiency, draping Brie over the ropes and pulverizing her with knees to the ribs. Brie didn’t even get a chance to tag AJ when she did get separation, as Nikki scuttled behind The Black Widow and hauled her off the apron. Paige finished Brie off with the Ram-Paige, and Nikki got the last laugh on her sister by dropping her after the bell with the Nikki Rack Attack. Naomi vs Cameron The reason behind The Funkadactyls’ breakup was exposed on “Total Divas” and apparently that was enough to spur Naomi & Cameron to face off one last time in a match of funkitude past. The former Funkadactyls unleashed hell on each other in a fight that would have even the staunchest viewers calling their mommas in terror. Cameron in particular fought dirty with an elbow to the eye that knocked Naomi off the apron and left her vulnerable to a long stretch of offense. Thanks to some last-minute quick-thinking and a timely sunset flip, Naomi managed to get Cameron down to the mat, transitioning quickly into her self-dubbed "SLAY-mission" hold to tap her former friend out. Girl, bye. Mark Henry rallied America If you’re going to rally America, it helps to have The World’s Strongest Man as your champion. Few men are uniquely as qualified to lead the homeland as Mark Henry, a former Olympian whose bona fides speak for themselves and whose passion for his country knows no bounds. Henry wasn’t about to get through his “Rally for America” without an interruption by Lana and Rusev, though. Henry attempted to counter by leading the Pledge of Allegiance and The Super Athlete responded with punishment. Yet Rusev severely underestimated whom he was dealing with. Henry refused to be crushed and powered his way out of the Accolade before sending Rusev tumbling from the ring. Indeed, that’s what he does. Results * Tag Team Match: Paige & Nikki Bella defeated AJ Lee & Brie Bella * Singles Match: Naomi defeated Cameron by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes